


Kitty, Kitty

by hollyblue



Series: Troll!Dave [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, its like 20 percent smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat get in a fight, and Karkat is definitely not a meowbeast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty, Kitty

"Hey, Karkles."

Karkat didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, even if the voice wasn't familiar. "Don't call me that, asshole. That's not my fucking name."

"Why not? You're so cute."

The shorter troll spun around in his chair with a growl, glaring at the offending male. "I'm not cute, so how about you shut your noise hole for five seconds while I cook you a nice bowl of shut the fuck up?" Dave just smirked slightly, crossing his arms. "Nah. Kar... meow."

"What did you just say?"

"Meow."

Karkat sighed and leaned back. "Dave... I'm not a fucking meowbeast."

"You so are."

"What kind of sense does that make? In what way do I resemble a meowbeast? What the fuck is wrong with your thinkpan?"

"What's wrong with your name?" he shot back; not his best retort.

"Nothing!"

"You're being awfully defensive there."

"I am not, you grubhumping fuckwit!"

"You're hurting my delicate feelings. Also, my ears."

"Good. I hope I am."

Dave uncrossed his arms, shoving his hands into the pockets of his Knight pajamas. "Nooksniffer."

"Bulgesucker," Karkat growled in reply.

"You wish I was."

"What the everloving fuck, Strider?" He stared at the caped boy, frowning.

"You want a piece of Strider ass, admit it."

Sputtering in shock, he struggled for a reply. "I, uh, what? No! Just- shut the fuck up!"

"Make me," he answered, and Karkat took the bait. Nearly snarling now, he said, "Fuck. You." Dave growled back, the sound set off by the smile on his face. "Gladly." Getting to his feet, the shorter boy stalked over to him shoving him against the door. "Don't push me today, fuckface. I don't have the patience for this shit."

As his spiked horns, similar to Eridan's, hit the wall, Dave hissed in pain. "Fuck you, Vantass." Karkat just shook him, teeth bared. "How could you be such an ignorant shitsponge all the fucking time?"

"You're just oblivious. And how am I ignorant?"

"How am I oblivious?" Dave covered his face with one hand, still feeling the echoes of pain in his skull from his collision with the door. "Well?" Karkat demanded.

"Spades, dumbass."

"Oh." With a sigh, Dave tried to get free, but the other troll held him down. "I knew that!"

"Sure you did."

"Listen up, you bulgelicking whining clusterfuck of failures-" "Impressively gross slurs." "- I may have overlooked the black feelings here, but you're pissing me off in every other aspect right now. So how the fuck was I supposed to know, with you fucking up my thinkpan?"

"I figured you'd be smart enough to get it, but apparently you're just too dense." He struggled to get free again, to no avail; Karkat just snarled and shoved him down again. "And you're weak. The shortest troll on this meteor has you pinned up against a fucking door." Both of them were growling now, and Dave started to really thrash, finally managing to shove Karkat away, making him fall on his ass. He leaped away from the wall, pouncing on Karkat and straddling his waist to pin him own. "Get the fuck off!" the Cancer demanded, but Dave just laughed, shades crooked and smudged. When Karkat kept struggling, he grabbed him by the short horns, only to be surprised when the smaller troll gasped, biting back a noise.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "The fuck was that? Some kind of troll hotspot?"

"Just- fuck off!"

"Nope." He repeated the action, this time drawing an actual moan out of the other. 

"D-dammit, Strider!" Growling weakly, he tried to smack his hands away, but Dave kept hanging on. Face turning red with the effort of staying quiet, he hissed, "You are the most pathetic excuse for an organism that has ever slithered out of the filthiest swamp."

"Hah, hot." Dave bent down and pressed their lips together; Karkat immediately bit him, tasting blood as he was bitten back. Snarling, he shoved his tongue past his lips, only to have teeth close down on it. The sound that was drawn from him was somewhere between a yelp and a moan, making Dave chuckle. "Like that, huh?" he asked, pulling away and licking blood off his lips. "Shut the fuck up," Karkat panted.

"You can't make me," he responded, grinding his hips down and feeling his bulge start to slide out, staining the inside of his boxers with fever-hot wetness. "Nnh!" Karkat gasped, trying to buck him off to no avail. "Douchey bag of- hff- hoofbeast shit!" "Keep talking dirty, babe," Dave replied, gripping him tightly with his legs and hands still on his horns. "Blindness-inducing dumbfuck!" Freeing one hand, the rustblood tore open Karkat's sweater, earning a snarl and bared teeth. His anger switched to need when Dave ran his fingers over one of his grub scars, drawing a soft moan and shudder from him.

Pressing down harder, he watched Karkat arch, eyes closing momentarily. "Nngh! Fucking damn you, Strider! You're an asshole!" Dave just laughed harshly, grinding his hips down. "You love it." His smile vanished when Karkat twisted his head to the side and bit his hand, making him yank it back with a yell. Hissing, he grabbed a stubby horn with his bleeding hand and twisted his fingers around the base, making Karkat yelp. "Ah! Fuck, you!" "When and where?" he panted, shifting to get a better grip with his legs. "I fucking hate you," he replied, getting "I know, babe," in response. When Karkat flipped him off, he bit down on his hand, getting a yelp and smack to the horn before the hand was jerked back. 

Sitting up straight, Dave stripped off his own shirt, tossing it to the side. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he purred, pupils blown to the point of covering the red iris. "As if you're even capable of that," Karkat snorted. "I doubt you can even find your own nook." Ignoring the insult, Dave started to yank the other's pants off, breathing heavily. "Useless fuckjamming waste of air," Karkat taunted, ending in a yelp when Dave fisted his bulge. "Shut up," he growled, squeezing almost too hard.

Clawing at the floor, he glared silently, letting Dave get his own pants and boxers off, watching him toss them to the side. When he grabbed his knees and jerked his legs apart, though, he jolted, snarling and trying to twist away. "Hey, no, I'm toppig, fuckwit!" "Tough shit," he growled, sliding his bulge into him in one quick motion. Clawing at the floor again, Karkat cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Dave set a fast pace, wrapping one hand around his bulge. 

Moaning loudly despite himself, he panted, "Is that a-all you've got?" In reply, he got a hard squeeze to his bulge, hips grinding against his own. Karkat threw his head back, groaning, feeling the other's bulge lash hard inside him, pressing against his shame globes and dangerously close to his seed flap. He knew it was all over when the tip of his bulge brushed against the ring of muscle holding in his genetic material, and sure enough, he spilled a few seconds later, gushing over the floor with a cry. A few more thrusts into his nook, clamped down around his bulge, Dave came too, shuddering silently and emptying himself with few jerks of his hips.

He flopped on top of Karkat, only to get shoved off, right into a puddle of slurry. Sitting up with a groan, he held up his wet cape."I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week, you asshole," Karkat said halfheartedly, already feeling the ache in his nook. "That's too fucking bad. Let everyone know how hard I fucked you."

"Nobody will find out."

"I think they'll be able to tell by your limping."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Shut your gaping talkspout."

"Nah.


End file.
